Und wenn er noch lebt?
by charlie7694
Summary: Shuichis Akais kleiner Bruder Akio verschwand vor fast 10 Jahren spurlos. Doch manchmal sind Personen die uns wichtig sind näher als wir denken... . Seien sie auch fast unerreichbar...
1. Chapter 1

**Aus Akios Sicht:**  
Verärgert saß der 16jährige im Büro des Direktors. Es war mal wieder typisch für ihn gewesen.  
Wie hatte er sich nur wieder zu diesem Unsinn überreden lassen können? Es war so typisch für ihn.  
Die Organisation würde überhaupt nicht begeistert davon sein. Es war so typisch für ihn! Diese Organisation hatte das Sorgerecht für ihn, daher müssten sie zur Schule kommen. Als ob sie nichts Besseres zu tun hätten, als sich Beschwerden der Schule über ihn anzuhören …  
Der Junge war hochintelligent, ja ein richtiges Genie. Darum war er wichtig für die Organisation, darum machte er aber auch immer Blödsinn…

Wartet mal? Stopp! Warum klingen meine Gedanken, wie eine Geschichte aus einem Buch?  
Und seit wann bin ich so eingebildet?

Ach, lassen wir das mal. Ich brauche jetzt schleunigst eine Idee, wie ich aus der Sache heil rauskommen kann, denn ich denke nicht, dass die Organisation dieses Mal über diesen Streich begeistert sein wird. Und das muss schon was heißen. Immerhin ist es ihnen meistens egal, was ich in der Schule anstelle, aber dieses Mal...ja, dieses Mal werden sie mich garantiert auf den Mond schießen oder vielleicht noch weiter.

Trotzdem bin ich stolz auf das, was ich angestellt habe. Es war zwar falsch, aber ich bin trotzdem stolz darauf! Also, ich sollte noch mal in Gedanken durchgehen, was ich eigentlich gemacht habe. Ähm …natürlich mithilfe eines Freundes!  
Mal gucken, ich habe mich in das Büro des Direktors geschlichen und während mein Freund vor der Tür Wache gestanden hat, habe ich mich in den Computer des Direktors eingeklinkt, das Passwort geknackt, alle Noten der Schule auf die beste Leistung gesetzt. Aber dann habe ich mich ganz plötzlich vor einem wutentbrannten Direktor wiedergefunden.

Ja, ich glaub das war alles. Ach so, der Direktor hat dann noch was von „suspendieren", „von der Schule fliegen" und noch irgendwas, vor sich hin gemurmelt, während er nur meine „Erziehungsberechtigten" anrief. Die Betonung liegt auf nur meine.  
Mein so genannter Freund, na ja, eigentlich nur so ein Kumpel von neben an, hat sich wohl in die Hosen gemacht, ist abgehauen und hat mich natürlich im Stich gelassen.

Und jetzt sitze ich hier im Zimmer des Direktors und hoffe, dass es nicht Gin ist, der herkommt. (Die Organisation lost meistens ab, wer in die Schule kommen soll…ähm…glaub ich. Wer hat auch schon Lust in eine Schule zu gehen? Also ich bestimmt NICHT!) Gin ist nämlich der, der keine Fehler duldet. Er knallt so gut wie jeden ab, der einen Fehler begeht. Okay, nicht jeden, aber alle, die für die Organisation nutzlos erscheinen. Auch wenn der Fehler der Organisation überhaupt nicht schadet.

Aber ich gehöre zu den Menschen, die nichts anderes im Kopf haben, als jeden Schei*, den es auf der Welt gibt, zu machen. Auch wenn ich im Computerhacken und logischem Denken ein Genie sein mag, bin ich in vielen Sachen doch irgendwie ein dreijähriges Kind. Zumindest sagen mir das immer alle.

Glücklicherweise sind meine Fähigkeiten zu wichtig für die Organisation, denn sonst wäre ich schon längst tot. Sagen wir es mal kurz: In Gins Augen bin ich zwar das Beste, was der Organisation passieren konnte, aber gleichzeitig auch das Schlimmste.  
Obwohl, ich finde ohne mich wären die schon vor langer Zeit ausgestorben. Ich meine, wart ihr schon mal in einer dieser Besprechungen? Die sind SOWAS von LANGWEILIG! Aber wirklich! Ich mach das immer lockerer. Ich versuche die zum Lachen zu bringen, was nicht sonderlich gut klappt, aber wenigstens ist es nicht langweilig.  
Sie beschweren sich dann immer über mich, schreien mich an und drohen mir mich zu ermorden, wenn ich „mit dem Mist nicht sofort aufhöre" . Ist aber noch nie schief gegangen. Ich mein, ich lebe ja noch. Also wie gesagt: sie lachen nicht, aber dafür langweilen sie sich auch nicht. Tja, so ist das halt.

Nun zurück zum eigentlichen Thema. Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht bei diesem so genanntem „Streich". Ich habe nämlich meine „besondere Fähigkeiten und Kenntnisse" dafür genutzt.  
Welche besonderen Kenntnisse und Fähigkeiten ich habe?  
Na ja, ich hatte schon mit fünf Jahren einen IQ von 185. Die Schule habe ich mit neun Jahren beendet. Mit 16 Jahren hatte ich schon drei Studienabschlüsse. Mein viertes Studium, was ich begonnen hatte, musste ich leider abbrechen! Wegen dieser Sau Blöden Mission!

Was sollte ich während der Mission noch mal machen? Nicht mit meinen Fähigkeiten auffallen! Und was mache ich stattdessen? Ich falle auf! Mit was? Mit meine Fähigkeiten! Wenn das mal einer versteht…  
Na ja, dem Direktor ist nichts aufgefallen. Der ist eher damit beschäftigt mir hier ein Vortrag über mein Verhalten zu halten, während ich mit meinen Gedanken hinterher hänge.

Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass er mich von der Schule fliegen lassen will? Hmm… wenn ich es mir recht überlege, ist das doch gar nicht so schlimm. Dann muss ich ja nicht noch mal alles wiederholen, was ich eh schon weiß. Aber nein! Das wäre ja „schlecht für die Mission"! Ich bin wegen einer Mission auf dieser Schule.  
So ein Mist aber auch! Also ich schwinge zwisch-  
„Herr Direktor Matsukoto, Sie haben mich gerufen?" Oh…oh.

Diese eiskalte Stimme, die mich grad unterbricht… Das ist doch...oh Mann!  
Die gehört eindeutig Gin. Moment mal! Ich habe gar nicht bemerkt, dass er bereits rein gekommen ist. War ich etwas so tief in Gedanken versunken? Ich sollte wirklich besser auf meine Umwelt achten. Auf jeden Fall!

Hmm…also mal sehen: Herr Matsukoto sieht irgendwie bleich aus, als ob er von irgendwas Angst hat. Gin? Er hat doch nicht etwa Angst vor Gin? („Akio!") Was soll an dem bitte furchteinflößend sein? Okay, er hat ein Dutzend Menschen auf dem Gewissen, aber das ist doch kein („Akio!") Grund Angst zu haben, obwohl… das ist es eigentlich schon.  
Also haben wir das schon mal geklärt. Wenn jemand mehr als ein Duzend Mensch umgebracht hat, dann ist das ein Grund vor demjenigen Angst zu haben! Jep. Doch leider komme ich nicht dazu meine Gedanken zu beenden, da mir grad jemand richtig ins Ohr brüllt. Was für Manieren die Leute heutzutage haben…

„Akio! Verdammt noch mal! Bist du etwa taub oder was?"  
So viel zum Thema auf die Umwelt achten…  
„Äh… Was? Was ist los?", frage ich Gin wie immer in einem unschuldigen Ton.  
„Wir gehen du Genie!". Oh…oh, das ist aber jemand sehr schlecht gelaunt.  
„Wieso denn das? Ich mein… du bist doch eben grad gekommen."

Wieso hat er es bloß so eilig? Er ist doch eben erst gekommen!  
„ Eben grad gekommen? Ich bin schon seit einer halben Stunde hier du Blitzmerker!"  
Denke ich etwa so langsam? Das kann doch unmöglich eine halbe Stunde gewesen sein! Na ja, er muss es ja wissen…  
„Also heißt das…, dass wir jetzt… jetzt gehen? Ich mein was ist jetzt mit der Schule?"  
„Die Schule kannst du nach deiner heutigen Aktion vergessen. Denn da wirst du nicht mehr hingehen. Du bist nämlich geflogen, falls du es noch nicht mitbekommen hast! ", erklärt mir Gin zornig.  
„ Ähm… meinst jetzt in dem Sinne von fliegen oder-"  
„Natürlich meine ich von der Schule fliegen! Was denn sonst?"  
Er muss sich ja nicht gleich so aufregen, oder?

„Also los! Wir gehen!", bestimmt Gin. Aber ich will noch nicht gehen. Deswegen fange ich mit der alten Leier an: „ So schnell? Wieso trinken wir nicht noch einen Tee und dann-"  
Doch leider bringe ich es nicht fertig meinen Satz zu beenden, denn Gin packt mich am Kragen und zieht mich aus der Schule in sein Auto rein. Nebenbei lassen wir einen etwas verdutzten Direktor zurück. Ob er jetzt einen Schock hat? Bestimmt! Jeder ist so drauf, wenn er meinen und Gins Umgang miteinander beobachtet. Ist ja eigentlich auch egal.

„Jetzt höre mir mal zu Jaguar.", fragt mich Gin, während er den Motor startet.  
„Hmm?" frage ich zurück.  
„Wären deine Fähigkeiten nicht notwendig für die Organisation, dann hätte ich dich schon längst abgeknallt! Und glaub mir, das wäre mir ein wirklich sehr großes Vergnügen!"  
Na, habe ich es nicht gesagt? Ich bin zu wichtig für die Organisation, deswegen passen die auf, dass ich nicht sterbe. Und Gin will mich abknallen. Wenn ich so richtig nachdenke, dann führe ich wohl ein richtig friedliches Leben.

Ich gucke aus dem Fenster und merke, dass wir bereits die Schule einige Meter hinter uns gelassen haben. Dass ich von der Schule geflogen bin, ist eigentlich nicht so tragisch. Also für mich. Aber für die Organisation ist das eher das Gegenteil. Immerhin haben sie mir einen sehr wichtigen Auftrag gegeben. Und dafür muss ich nun mal in die Schule gehen. Mal sehen was sie jetzt machen wollen, nachdem ich von der Schule geschmissen wurde.

„Akio", beginnt Gin, „ich werde dich jetzt nach Tokio bringen."  
„Weshalb? Ich dachte ich müsste auf eine Schule gehen. Du weißt schon. Wegen der Mission…", den letzten Satz flüstere ich schon fast verschwörerisch.  
„Mission? Die kannst du sogar in einer Mülltonne erfüllen. Obwohl, bei dir kann man sich da nie so sicher sein.  
Du vermasselst ja so gut wie alles, wenn es sich darum handelt nichts zu tun. Auf jeden Fall wirst du nun in Tokio zur Schule gehen. Und vergiss nicht deinen Auftrag."

Jep, da hat er gar nicht mal so Unrecht. Hab ich eigentlich schon erwähnt, dass mein Auftrag nur daraus besteht, dass ich in die Schule gehen und mich wie ein normaler Teenager verhalten muss? Hab ich wohl vergessen.

Ich bin mal gespannt auf welche Schule ich nun gehen muss. Bestimmt schon wieder eine so typisch Schule, wo man nur rum sitzt und zu hören muss.  
„Und Jaguar…", beginnt der Typ im Schwarz schon wieder. Natürlich versuche ich mal wieder Interesse zu zeigen: „Ja? Was denn?"  
Merkt der eigentlich, dass es mir egal ist, was er zu sagen hat?

„Ich warne dich. Noch so eine Aktion, wie vorhin, dann kannst du schon mal dein Testament machen. Haben wir uns verstanden?" Also wirklich, was denkst du eigentlich, wer du bist? Mein Vater? Oh man…und natürlich werde ich so weiter machen. Was interessieren mich denn deine Drohungen? Tze…  
„Okay…ich versuch's…", so viel zum Thema „ich lasse mir nichts von ihm sagen".  
Wir halten an der Ampel und Gin nutzt diesen Augenblick um mir einen „wehe du hältst dich nicht daran"-Blick zu zuwerfen. Warum hasst er mich so? Ach ja, ich bin eine Nervensäge aller Art.

„Wie heißt die Schule auf die ich gehen werde?" Wetten der wird jetzt eine kleine Pause machen und dann erst was sagen? Und tatsächlich! Er schweigt erst mal kurz und nun macht er den Mund auf, auf den ich wie hypnotisiert starre…ja, ja sag schon!  
„Was soll der Blödsinn schon wieder, Jaguar?"  
Äh…ich muss wohl ganz schön blöd aussehen. „Tut mir leid. Du bist nur manchmal so verschwiegen und du weißt ja…"  
„Jetzt reicht es mir aber endgültig. Deine neue Schule heißt Teitan Gymnasium. Und jetzt  
verschone mich bitte nur für fünf Minuten mit deinem Gelaber! Das hält ja kein Mensch aus!"

Ja, jetzt habe ich, was ich wollte. Zwar ist das nicht so lebenswichtig auf welche Schule ich gehe, aber mir ist halt langweilig. Zum Glück habe ich meinen iPod dabei, sonst würde ich Gin immer noch voll labern und dann würde wahrscheinlich ein Unglück auf der Autobahn entstehen. Die Schule ist ja in Tokio und wir befinden uns ja in Yokohama. Ein paar Stunden Fahrt, dann kommen wir erst an meinem neuem zu Hause an. Solange versuche ich ein bisschen Musik zu hören.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 1: Ankunft in Tokio**

**AKIOS SICHT:**  
Vier Stunden Fahrt und endlich sind wir da. Das hat auch lange genug gedauert. Ich sehe Gin zu, wie er geschickt durch Tokios Straßen fährt. Da man mich auch schon in der neuen Schule angemeldet hat, fahren wir direkt zu meiner neuen Wohnung. Zum Glück muss ich nicht mehr mit anderen Organisationsmitgliedern zusammenleben. Bin ja schon 16 Jahre alt!  
Hmm… wo fahren wir denn eigentlich genau hin? Es ist ja schon dunkel. Ich mein, irgendwann müssen wir an meinem neuem zu Hause angekommen sein…  
„Gin?"

„Was ist?"  
Wieso ist er denn so gereizt? Immerhin war ich VIER lange STUNDEN leise! Da könnte man doch meinen, dass er sich in den letzten Stunden erholt hat. Na ja, auch egal.  
„Wann kommen wir denn endlich an? Ich meine, wir fahren schon lange durch die Gegend und sind im….-" Das Auto bremst so sehr, dass ich mich fest an meinem Sitz festhalten muss um nicht gegen die Scheibe zu fliegen.  
„Was soll das?", fauche ich Gin so richtig an. Überraschenderweise gibt er mir keine scharfe Antwort und steigt stattdessen aus dem Auto aus. Erst jetzt sehe ich aus dem Fenster raus und entdecke ein riesiges Hochhaus. Sieht ganz schön teuer aus…..was soll's! Ich bin dran gewohnt.  
„Akio jetzt steig doch endlich aus! Ich habe keine Lust für dich den ganzen Tag lang Babysitter zu spielen. Also los!" Hab ich etwa so lange nachgedacht? Entweder das oder an Gins Worten ist etwas dran.

Apropos Gin, der guckt mich schon wieder so böse an. Also steige ich am besten ganz schnell aus und schlage etwas zu fest die Autotür zu… was mir schon wieder einen Todesblick von Gin einbringt. Wieso bringt der mich nicht gleich um? Dann könnte er sich für jemand anderen die Blicke aufsparen.

Wir gehen in das hohe Gebäude rein. Während Gin sich von der Rezeption meine Wohnungsschlüssel verlangt, sehe ich mich in der Eingangshalle um. Die Wände haben die Farbe einer sehr hellen Aprikose. Und der Teppich ist orange-gold. Ansonsten sieht alles andere ganz schlicht und normal aus. Doch die ganze schlichte Einrichtung ist wirklich schick. Also alles im Ganzen lässt es sich hier wirklich luxuriös leben. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass die Organisation mich nach diesem letzten Vorfall so gut leben lässt. Da merkt man, dass ich ihr wirklich wichtig bin.

„Hier deine Schlüssel!" Gin gibt mir ganz locker die Schlüssel in die Hand und fängt schon wieder an zu sprechen. Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass er mich dauernd rumkommandiert? Nein? Aber das sieht man eigentlich auch so.  
„Also Akio. Deine Wohnung liegt im 21. Stock. Und dein Appartement hat die Nummer 6. Es ist da schon alles eingerichtet worden. Alle Möbel sind drin, genauso wie deine restlichen persönlichen Sache. Die Organisation hat deine Wohnung, während unserer stundenlanger Fahrt, bereits eingerichtet. Also sei dankbar. Und wenn…"  
„…das FBI meine Tarnung erkennt, soll ich sofort dich anrufen und dann werde ich schon wieder umziehen. Das Wichtigste besteht darin mich so gut es geht mich wie ein ganz durchschnittlicher Oberschüler zu benehmen. Ich weiß, ich weiß. Komm schon Gin. Ich bin schon erwachsen. Wann habe ich das letzte Mal irgendwas angestellt? Sag's mir." „Heute…um genauer zu sein vor sechs Stunden." Dass er immer der Vergangenheit nach jagen muss...

„Und wenn ich dir das nicht immer wieder wiederholen würde, hättest du schon längst was dümmeres angestellt. Obwohl bei dir weiß man ja nie so genau." „Tze…" Was für ein Ar***.

„Wie auch immer. Wir sehen uns am Samstag. Das heißt in 4 Tagen. Haben wir uns verstanden? Um 13 Uhr. Und komm ja nicht auf die Idee zu spät zu kommen."  
Das sind seine letzten Worte, bevor er mich in der Eingangshalle alleine stehen lässt. Hat nicht mal Tschüss gesagt. Wie unhöflich. Dann gehe ich nun in meine neue Wohnung!

10 Minuten später  
Verflixt! Wo ist der verdammte Aufzug? Ich stehe hier seit zehn Minuten, oder so, rum und weiß nicht wie ich zu meiner neuen Wohnung gehen soll.  
Na ja, es ist auch nicht so, als hätte ich versucht mich überhaupt umzusehen, aber so bin ich halt, wenn mir jemand nicht „Tschüss" sagt. Grundgütiger!

„Sorry? Can I help you?" Hä? Ich drehe mich um und erblicke eine blonde Frau mit einer schwarzen Brille.  
„Ähm…" Irgendwie erinnert sie mich an Vermouth. Ich weiß auch nicht warum. „Alles okay? Du siehst so verloren aus. Willst etwa jemanden besuchen?"  
Meine Güte, was für ein Akzent, aber irgendwie klingt er etwas geschauspielert. Wahrscheinlich nur Einbildung. Ich sollte besser schnell antworten, bevor sie noch denkt ich sei eingeschüchtert oder so was in der Art. „Nein. Ich bin erst grad hergezogen. Und weiß nicht wie in mein Appartement kommen soll."  
„Oh, Wow! Dann bist du derjenige, der in das Appartement 6 kommt."  
„Äh…woher wissen sie das?"  
„ Na ja, weiß du. Heute wurden so viele Möbel in dein Appartement rein gebracht. Da denkt man sich schon, dass dort jemand einzieht. Weiß du ich wohne nur paar Türen von dir entfernt. Komm, lass mich dir den Weg zeigen."  
„Ja, danke. Nett von Ihnen" Dieser Akzent! Wie der nervt!

Wie sich rausstellt heißt die Frau Jodie Saintemillion und ist wohl Englischlehrerin an meiner neuen Schule. Sie ist ganz nett, aber redet einfach zu viel. Na so, wie alle Frauen. Während sie mir irgendwas von der Schule erzählt, beobachte ich sie ein wenig. Sie ist wie viele typische Amerikanerin gebaut. Groß, schlank, blond und wie immer diese etwas zu etwas übertriebene Figur. Ja, typisch Amerikanerin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3: Schule und erste Eindrücke**

Nachdem ich in der Schule endlich ankam, suchte ich schnell die Schule nach einem Sekretariat ab. Zum meinem Glück werde ich schnell fündig. Ich lass mir meinen Stundenplan von der Sekretärin geben. Sie beschreibt mir noch schnell den Weg zu meiner Klasse.  
Dann wirft mir diesen Blick zu, den mir alle zuwerfen, wenn sie mich sehen. Das liegt daran, dass man nie zuordnen kann, ob ich ein Japaner bin oder ein Ausländer. Die Leute sagen zwar nie was, aber ich spüre immer diese Blicke. Ich weiß zwar nicht, was das für Blicke sind, aber ich weiß, dass man sie mir zu wirft.

Als ich endlich das Klassenzimmer finde, marschiere ich, ohne anzuklopfen, rein. Und schon bekomme ich meine erste Standpauke. Wer hätte das bloß gedacht!  
„Also was soll das jetzt bitte werden? Haben Sie noch nie was von Anklopfen gehört? Und wer sind sie überhaupt?" Meine Güte! Dieser Lehrer fängt ja schon jetzt an, mich abzufragen. Wer bin ich? Einstein? Also echt…. „ Ähm… wollen Sie mir denn nicht antworten?" Dieser Lehrer…  
„Also eigentlich nicht, aber wenn ich es nicht tue, dann schicken sie mich zum Direktor, der findet dann heraus wer ich bin und das wäre sehr schlecht für den Start als neuer Schüler. Und jetzt haben Sie sogar eine Antwort bekommen! Haben Sie aber ein Glück. So schnell hat noch nie ein Lehrer rausgefunden, wer ich bin."

So jetzt mal Pause. Erst jetzt sehe ich, dass der Lehrer krampfhaft mit sich selbst kämpft um mich nicht aus dem Fenster zu schmeißen. Die Schüler dagegen, die mir teilweise stumm, ungläubig und amüsiert zu gehört haben, starren mich an. Zum einem liegt es an meinem Aussehen und zum anderem an meinem Benehmen. Die Jungs sehen mich mit einer Spur mit Bewunderung an und zeigen mir Daumen hoch. Und die Mädchen schauen …. Na ja wie schauen sie mich denn an? Ich glaube verträumt.

Nachdem der Lehrer sich endlich gefangen hat, versucht er beim Reden so ruhig wie möglich zu klingen: „ Also, dann nehme ich mal an, dass Sie Akio Dimitri Akai sind. Da Sie neu an der Schule sind, werde ich mal ein Auge zudrücken, aber lassen Sie sich gesagt haben. Wenn Sie sich so immer benehmen, kann es schnell passieren, dass Sie von der Schule fliegen! Habe ich mich klar und deutlich ausgedrückt?"  
„Na, aber logisch!" So, ich glaube, jetzt rastet er völlig aus.  
„Setzten… si… e sich … bit…te zwi…schen Ran Mo…ri un…d So…n…oko Suzu…ki." Fast hätte ich nicht kapiert, was er gesagt hat, aber zum Glück zeigt er auf zwei Mädchen, die eine mit langen braunen Haaren, die andere mit kurzen hell braunen Haaren.  
So stelle ich fest, was ich tun soll: mich zwischen ihnen setzen. Und genau das tue ich dann auch schnell, bevor der Typ hier noch endgültig die Geduld verliert. Als ich zu meinem Tisch rüber gehe, klopfen mir einige anerkennend auf die Schulter.

Eigentlich müsste ich mich glücklich schätzen. Ich meine… immerhin hat der Typ nicht bemerkt, dass ich zu spät gekommen bin. Was eigentlich total eindeutig ist. Na ja, wie gesagt, ich sollte mich glücklich schätzen.

Nach einer endlosen langweiligen Stunde, wird der Unterricht endlich beendet.  
Kaum hatte der Lehrer das gesagt, werde ich schon von vielen Schülern in die Mangel genommen.  
„Oh Mann, das war einsame Spitze, Mann! So was traut sich ja nicht jeder. Und schon gar nicht ein neuer Schüler!"  
„… der hat nicht mal gemerkt, dass du zu spät gekommen bist…"  
„Hast du eine Freundin?"  
„Krieg ich deine Telefonnummer?"  
Die ganzen Fragen wollen einfach nicht aufhören. Doch zum Glück wird mir die Last auf eine Antwort abgenommen, denn das Mädchen, mit den langen braunen Haaren, gebietet ihnen Einheit. Sie packt mich sanft am Arm und nimmt mich mit nach Draußen. Das andere Mädchen mit den kurzen hell braunen Haaren folgt uns verträumt hinterher. Als wir endlich draußen ankommen, lässt sie mich los und schweigt. Das andere Mädchen, das uns gefolgt ist, fängt dagegen schon an mich ausfragen: „ Hallo! Mein Name ist Sonoko Suzuki und ich bin nicht vergeben!" Breit grinsend sah sie mich an. „Also, wenn du etwas auf dem Herzen hast, kannst du mich ruhig fragen, klar?"  
Das Mädchen mit den langen braunen Haaren verdreht die Augen und fängt nun auch an zu sprechen: „ Sonoko! Was soll das denn schon wieder? Was ist denn mit Makoto?"  
„Aber Ran, guck dir doch mal diesen jungen Gott an! Sieht er denn nicht bezaubernd aus?"  
Jetzt fühle ich mich irgendwie fehl am Platz.

„Ähm… ich weiß eure Ehrlichkeit zu schätzen, aber für solche Gespräche braucht ihr mich ja nicht. Also werde ich…"  
„Oh das tut uns, aber Leid. Das ist sehr unhöflich von uns…"  
„Allerdings!"  
„Na ja , wie auch immer. Ich heiße Ran Mori und wer Sonoko ist, weißt du ja schon."  
„Jep, das tue ich!"

Für einen Moment lang, starren mich die beiden an. Dann ergreift Sonoko das Wort und meint zu mir grinsend: „ Na du hast, aber ein freches und ehrliches Mundwerk."  
„Auch das ist mir schon bekannt.", erwiderte ich grinsend. Also langsam fängt diese Sache an Spaß zu machen.  
Wir reden dann noch eine Weile.

Später zeigen Ran und Sonoko mir auch noch etwas von der Schule und dann ist es nun auch Zeit wieder in den Unterricht zu gehen. Ich muss ja nicht noch erwähnen, dass ich alles andere als begeistert davon bin.

Als wir unseren Klassenraum betreten, ist die Lehrerin schon da und unterhält sich noch mit ein paar Mädchen. Sie scheint eine Ausländerin zu sein, denn auch wenn sie mit dem Rücken zu uns steht, kann man auch so sehen, dass sie blonde Haare hat.  
Ran die meinem Blick gefolgt war, hielt es nun offenbar für wichtig mir zu erklären, wer das überhaupt sein sollte.  
„Das ist Miss Jodie Saintemillion. Sie ist unsere Englischlehrerin. Bei ihr ist der Unterricht wirklich der Beste und - "  
„Oh Ran! Das interessiert ihn doch nicht. Er ist auch nur ein Junge, bei dem die Hormone Tango tanzen.", unterbricht Sonoko.  
„Nein er ist anders! Das sehe ich! Er guckt eher so, als würde er sie von irgendwoher kennen."  
„Meine Güte, Ran! Er… oh HEY! AKIO! Wohin gehst du denn?"

Während die beiden sich streiten, versuche ich mich so leise, wie möglich davon zu schleichen. Ran hat Recht, ich gucke so, als würde ich sie von irgendwoher kennen. Aber das tue ich ja!  
Erst jetzt fällt mir ein, dass diese Miss Jodie meine Nachbarin ist. Und ich will auf keinen Fall, dass sie mich sieht. Ich könnte mich einfach auf meinen Platz setzen und mir dann das Buch vor die Nase halten und sie würde mich dann auch nicht erkennen…WEGEN DEM BUCH VOR MEINER NASE! …Na? Bin ich nicht genial?

„Hallo Akio? Jemand da?" Sonoko wirbelt vor meiner Nase mit der Hand herum, während Ran sie nur missbilligend ansieht. Also langsam denke ich, dass das bei ihnen der Alltag ist.  
„Oh! Das ist aber sehr interessant! Ein neuer Schüler!" AH! Dieser Akzent! Normalerweise bin ich nicht der Typ, der sich über so was beschwert, aber das klingt so was von gespielt! Aber echt!

„Guten Tag, Miss Jodie. Das ist Akio Dimitri Akai.", stellt mich Ran vor. Wenn ich es mir recht überlege, dann scheint Ran wohl für mich die Verantwortung zu übernehmen, oder nicht? Diese Frage beschließe ich später dann an Sonoko weiter zu leiten… falls ich es nicht vergesse. Denn die Reaktion von Miss Jodie war etwas… na ja, wie soll ich das nur beschreiben…, schockiert, überrascht und dann etwas verständnislos zu sein.

Ich scheine wohl der Einzige zu sein, dem diese Reaktion aufgefallen ist, denn die reden immer noch munter weiter. Und Miss Jodie tut so als würde sie mich gar nicht wieder erkennen. Entweder das oder sie macht das extra. Na ja, so viel zum Thema erste Eindrücke.


End file.
